World War III
World War III (June 3rd 2019 - December 30th 2029) Was the most destructive War In Human History, even to the major superpowers of Europe, USA, and Russia. The third World War started with confusion, after Makorove Felix took control of one of Rivera's Satellites coordinating them to attack the Yarzon 7 Rocket while it was taking off, having his wife Princess Korna Husiki to accuse him for it's destruction, even though he had nothing to do with the destruction of the Zero 4, Including Lorianna Hoashi, who launched an unexpected Invasion of Russia while the European Civil War was raging, which brought about the Anger in Urora Huzikia, Shadow Hord, and Lanora Husikia. European Civil War The European Civil. War (June 3rd 2015 - January 5th 2019) 4 Years Before the events of World War III The Rivera Forms have transformed the entire continent of Europodoia, for the upcoming future Era, developing Satellites, that fire energy lasers, and much more faster vehicles that can out run any hostile vehicles that they come into contact with. After many tested experimental project plans that were beamed down from planet Rivera, the Europeans began to develop more energy weapons and particle weapons in order for future use. However, much of the new weapons brought about the beginning of a Large Riot that was raged all over the the continent to determine who has the better power when it came to the weapons, unfortunately their tactics come out of hand, and the fighting later grows into a Civil War. Many European nations invaded other European nations starting at France, Belgium, Germany, and Norway. one by one the war broke out in every European colony known to Human Man. As civil war ravaged throughout Europe, many of the Rivera forms with their greedy ways began taking more, drastic measures into their own hands, fins, wheels, and Wings. Logan began a massive attack on the Belgium Boarder by sneaking through the German country side, while the bulk of the German forces were engaged with the French and Spanish. After a couple of months of server fighting Logan managed to Occupy Belgium causing GT to flee back towards Copenhagen. Despite losing Belgium It wasn't long before Harrison turned against Logan's country of Netherlands and was forced to abandon Belgium leaving it wide open for GT to step right back into his own continent again. War In Russia Operation Not Right (December 3rd 2015 - August 13th, 2018) was an Operation that was Unleashed By Lorianna Kuzikia, An Ex Girl friend of Highland Rivera who had broke up with her after World War II and Went for Urora Husikia instead despite her major anger issues. After over years of Anger & Jealousy mixed together Lorianna Decided that if she could not have Highland than no one can. Operation Not Right was A Well Planned Invasion of Russia by Lorianna who took control of A Large European Garrison that was not engaged in the European Civil War, and Attacked Russia Occupying one City after another angering Princess Urora Husikia, With all Love and Respect for Europe gone. Lorianna's Proved to be Unstoppable until the events of The Battle Of Vlor which was considered to be Russia's Last Stand with Moscow just around the Corner, where finally at last she was repelled due to the exhaustion of the troops and the major lack of supplies that was mostly being used In the European Civil War back In Europe. Some Of The European forces did mannaged to break through the Hord Lines and Enter Moscow where lorianna order a complete Massacre of Husikia Citidel where Urora just watched while Crying and Anger boiling deep within her, knowing that Highland never loved her and just thought of her as a hot headed Bloody Nit. With her anger now at the Point of Volcano Burstin, Urora Orders Shadow Hord and Her Sister Lanora Husikia to Launch a full Scale Attack to throw the Europeans out of Moscow. Within Days The Europeans were Completely outnumbered and were forced to pull back from Moscow an Back to Salvestopol where they later suffered another defeat 5 Days later, than later at Fort Hia. After finally being pushed out of Russia On August 13th of 2018, Lorianna was not concerned about the loss just smirks knowing that She has done her job and Urora will now Cry For War against The Forms Of Europodia. Within 4 Months Later In 2019 The European Civil War was finally over and The Forms Of Europodia were at last Calm and Friendly with each other again like they used to be during the BE Years It had been four months As Highland began to worry on his Japanese Girlfriend And later advised Okinawa Williams who was In his Continent at the time that he was going to Russia to check up on his girl friend, however Mombasa Williams Okinawa's Younger Brother caught wift of their Conversation and Quickly Set off For Europe. He Reached there just in time before Highland was about to cross the Boarder and into Russian Territory. Mombasa Agreed Highland to come along too on the count of the fact that he has to get out of Mombasa from time to time, and that he also knows how to control Forces if they should run into any trouble. Highaland Excepted his Regards and gave Mombasa command of the 42nd German Division while He had control Of The 89th, England Heavy Armor Cores, within minutes Both Continents along with their forces enter Russia only to find the Continent Torn apart During the Years of The European Civil War and Lorianna's Invasion. Rivera's Satellites Hacked 4 Months After The European Civil War, and the Return Of Highland & Mark. A Group Of Russian Traitors That are Loyal To Makorove Felix ,Have Gathered In The Russian Georgian Boarder Just 3 Miles From The Town Of Gore. They Were Planning To Gather an Army Of European Troops To Capture the European Satellite Shield Base Of Of Operations A.K.A Sparta Located In North East Poland. Many Anti Rivera Gangs became apart of this op and worked together in order to storm The Sparta. Within Hours Already The Newly Developed Anti European Legion Was Formed And Declared a New Threat To Europe. Unfortunately For The Forms Of Europodia They had problems of their own, and were still trying to find a way to Reconstruct their continent after the Lazar Storm that was unleashed all over Europe throughout the 5 year Civil War. On June 1st 2019 The A.L. Began to Mobilize Their Forces and at last were on the move leaving the City Of Warsaw and entering The Russian Polish Boarder where The Sparta Was Located. With The Half Of The European Military being Focused More To The West for their plans of Reconstruction, the The A.L. took this Advantage as a major Goal. It was planned to hit the Sparta as quickly as Possible before anyone of the European Defenders can sent a distress call to the Forms Of Europodia In the West. On the Night Of June 2nd 2019 The A.L. Attacked The Sparta Catching The Small European forces by complete surprise Seizing contro l of the Communications Outpost breaking Radio Links to the Forms Of Europodia in the West. With the Communications Down The A.L. Move Upwards And Secured Berlin Hill Where the a couple of Airborne A.L. with captured European Choppers Drop A New and Improved Virus that will Be Uploaded into the R.E.C.E.S.F. Satellite Computers that will Launch an unexpected Blast at The Yarzon 7 that was scheduled to launch At 8:00Am in the Morning On June 3rd Of 2019. The A.L. Made Their last attack At 5:00Am when They finally entered the Sparta. Despite heavy Resistance the A.L. was able to break through the European Lines despite them having only limited Heavy Armored Vehicles. The Virus Was later Uploaded Into the R.E.C.E.S.F. data base and R.E.S. 1 Was Now Hacked and Programed to Destroy The Yarzon 7 As It Lifts Off. After The A.L. Raid At Sparta The Yarzon 7 Was ready too lift off from Cape Canaveral Florida with the crew ready and Rested for the Trip to Space In order to finish off the New and Improved Mission Station that was In orbit around Earth. With thousands Of Americans Celebrating the Launch of the Yarzon 7 The Ship Lifted off the Lifter As People Cheered, Unfortunately it ended in a tragedy when RES 1 Locked on to the ship due to the Virus that the A.L. had planted in it Last night. Than when the ship was 7 Feet in the Air it was shot by Rivera's Hack Satellute and was destroyed in Flight. The Tragedy was All Over the News world wide With Many News Stories & Propaganda spreading with many Citizens of Asia USA & Russia Now Breaking their Trust and Friendships with Europe. Princess Konra Husiki Laid in her Room Weeping over the Death of all of the Innocent Astronauts that died from the Blast, and was having Fury build in within her Heart. The Tragedy of The Yarzon 7 Has just broken the Relationship between the United States & Europe. Korna's Invasion Of Portugal Attack Helicopters and Helicarriers makes their way towards Portugal's mainland.]] Horace Attacks Mantel Space Port War In Spain and France The Battle of Le Cieito was fought (December 11th – December 15th, 2019,) in and around Le Cieito, France, between Highland Rivera's 43rd Highland Cores, and the American Japanese Princess Korna Husiki's C,34 Invasion Fleet, commanded by Maj. Gen. Ambrose E. Burnside. The Union army's futile frontal assaults on December 13 against entrenched European defenders on the heights behind the city is remembered as one of the most one-sided battles of World War III, with Korna's casualties more than twice as heavy as those suffered by the Europeans. Korna's plan was to cross the Crush The Last European Stronghold At Le Cieto and Advance Onto the Heart Of The Forms Of Europodia Known as Paris. Unfortunately, delays And Technical Problems with the Mobile Bridges That prevented Korna from receiving the necessary pontoon bridges in time and Highland moves In to block the crossings. When the United States army was finally able to build its bridges and cross under fire, urban combat resulted in the city on December 11–12. Union troops prepared to assault European defensive positions south of the city and on a strongly fortified ridge just west of the city known as Striker Heights. On December 13, the "grand division" of Maj. Gen. William B. Franklin was able to pierce the defensive line of Confederate Lt. Gen. Stonewall Jackson to the south, but was finally repulsed. Burnside ordered the grand divisions of Maj. Gens. Edwin V. Sumner and Joseph Hooker to make multiple frontal assaults against Lt. Gen. James Longstreet's position on Striker Heights, all of which were repulsed with heavy losses. On December 15, Korna withdrew her army, ending another failed American campaign in the Western Invasion Of Europe Thus Destroying The Forms Of Europodia Theater. Raid On The USS Dora Austin's Disguised Units Attack Paris Rivera Throws Korna out Surprise Invasion Of The United States Starting At Kennedy Space Center catching the US completely off guard, and sending them fleeing North Towards Broward.]] The Battle Of Cape Canaveral (January 4th 2023 - January 6th 2023) During 2023, America had no idea that the Europeans were coming. Damian Bass the general of the Europeans lunched a surprise attack in New York City with One of Rivera's units. The United States were not expecting this attack so they weren't so prepared for this assault. So Damian Bass just took over New York, but no one knows for how long though. Eventually Damian helps Highland Rivera in Cape Canaveral, Florida where The United States was already massing for a counter attack against the occupied Space Port. After Many Hours of Intense fighting through the ruins of the Spaceport the United States Suffers many losses and are forced too pull back to Broward County. Mark as well Invaded New Orland's to the South and Occupied the Whole City In a matter of Minutes, while Matt Too Over Grissom Air Base to the North. Weeks later after Intensive Conflict the United States Lost the entire Eastern Northern and Southern Mainlands However the Battle Of Maxwall was the battle that finally stopped the European Advance and could no longer Invade the rest of the Nation unless the Maxwall was out of the way. European Advance Stalled At Maxwell Airbase Zero Unit Defeats European Advance At Three Mile Island Zero Units Gain The Upper Hand Jade Mosikia Arrives with Reinforcements arrives with more Reinforcements destroying Zero's only Chance of throwing Rivera out of the United States.]] Europeans Conquer Washington DC New Europe (August 4th, 2024 - December 24th, 2026) Was The Occupied Coast Of The United States that was Occupied By Europe After The Fall Of Washington DC. However Despite the Occupation, some people did not seem to get the Message when A Series of attacks have occurred all over the Occupied East, Northern, and Southern Coast Lines Beginning at Washington DC, by a Militia Group known as the ZLAL (Zero Legion American Liberators) Or The ZLAY In other Terms Of Names. New Europe Crumbled after The Russians Have Invaded The Town Of Springfield, As an alley to the United States. Russia Arrives Europeans defeated at Springfield Counter Attack At New Orland's Rivera Thrown Out Of America '' Hitting Washington DC, hard, Mark Williams fend for himself in the Occupied U.S Capital while Matt, Highland, and Jade are Engaged With Zero's Forces 30 Miles away.]]'' Second Invasion Of Europe Europeans Weaken The End Draws Near